Question: $A$, $B$, $C$, and $D$ are points on a circle, and segments $\overline{AC}$ and $\overline{BD}$ intersect at $P$, such that $AP=8$, $PC=1$, and $BD=6$. Find $BP$, given that $BP < DP.$

[asy]

unitsize(0.6 inch);

draw(circle((0,0),1));
draw((-0.3,0.94)--(0.3,-0.94));
draw((-0.7,-0.7)--(0.7,-0.7));

label("$A$",(-0.3,0.94),NW);
dot((-0.3,0.94));
label("$B$",(0.7,-0.7),SE);
dot((0.7,-0.7));
label("$C$",(0.3,-0.94),SSE);
dot((0.3,-0.94));
label("$D$",(-0.7,-0.7),SW);
dot((-0.7,-0.7));
dot((0.23,-0.7));
label("$P$",(0.23,-0.7),NE);

[/asy]
Solution: Writing $BP=x$ and $PD=6-x$, we have that $BP < 3$. Power of a point at $P$ gives $AP \cdot PC = BP \cdot PD$ or $8=x(6-x)$. This can be solved for $x=2$ and $x=4$, and we discard the latter, leaving $BP = \boxed{2}$.